Tutor
by kate882
Summary: Dee needs a tutor and Ryo . . . well he didn't really ask for it but gets talked into tutoring Dee anyway. Can something happen between the jock and the nerd? One-shot.


Dee's pov

The bell rang and everyone started to rush out of the class room.

"Wait mister Laytner and mister MacLean, I need you both for a moment." The teacher said.

"I didn't do it!" Was my immediate reaction.

"Whatever you did I'll give you detention for latter. Mister MacLean come over here for a moment, mister Laytner stay there for a moment."

"What? So you make me stay after class during lunch then you tell me to wait?" I complained.

"Dee shut up." The teacher said.

The other kid –what was his name again?-, walked up to her desk. They started whispering, and then looked at me. Then they started whispering again, this time it sounded like arguing. The teacher pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the other kid. "WHAT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE?" The kid yelled. What the hell was going on over there? They started whisper arguing again. "Fine." I head him groan eventually.

Ryo's pov

"I want you to tutor Dee." Mr. Rose told me in a whisper.

"What? No!" I whispered back. I didn't usually argue with teachers, but really _Dee Laytner_! The popular jock who probably didn't even know my name, even though we had classes together since first grade.

"I'll give you extra credit." He tried to bribe me.

"I have a 98 in your class. As soon as you grade my homework the grade will go up. I don't need extra credit."

"You could have a one hundred."

"I don't want it badly enough to try to teach him! I'm not even sure how you do it."

"Have you seen his grades? I don't think I'm teaching him a thing." Mr. Rose pulled out a sheet of paper with Dee's grade on it. He had a 12.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE?" I yelled. Even if you just guessed every answer on . . . well everything you would still get better than that. You would have to deliberately suck at school/

"Shhhh. He's right back there." Mr. Rose told me.

I went back to whispering. "How do you expect me to help him pass with that kind of grade? Wait how is he even on the football team? Don't you need a C average for that?"

"He does well in his other classes; I think he gets other people to do it for him in those. I mean he isn't stupid, he just doesn't care. I know you can teach him Ryo, his parents have already agreed to it."

"You'll get me extra credit?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Fine." I groaned.

"Thank you Ryo." He then talked normal. "Dee Mister MacLean here is going to be your new language arts tutor."

"I don't need a tutor." Dee said sounding board.

"Your right. You need a hacker to change your grade, but I'm what you got. I'm not happy about it either." I told him.

"You two will be working together Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in the library after school starting next week."

It was Friday today. So basically I had this weekend and then I was stuck with him.

"Well what are you boys still doing here? You only have ten minutes of lunch left. Get out of my class room." Mr. Rose said after a while of us staring at him like he had lost it.

"But sir that's every other day!" I complained.

"Yeah, that's just wrong!" Dee added.

"If I didn't care about mister MacLean's time I would say every day." He said sternly.

"What about _my_ time?" Dee asked sounding irritated.

"What about it?" Mr. Rose asked. "Now get out."

We walked out of the class room when suddenly he grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. He had wonderful eyes, but he was defiantly in my personal space. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to get him to let go.

"Dude are you part Japanese?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes. Now let go!" He did.

"What's your Japanese name?" he asked.

"Ryo." I answered taking a careful step back to make sure he didn't grab me again.

"Then Ryo it is. See ya latter Ryo." And then he was running off to find his friends.

OHMYGODITSALINEBREAK!

I have been waiting an hour and a half and Dee still hadn't shown up. That's it I was leaving.

Just as I was about to pick up my stuff I heard someone call me. "Hey Ryo. Sorry I'm late." Dee was right behind me. I turned around to find him much to close. Did this guy know what personal space was?

"Whatever let's just get to work." I muttered.

"Or," Suddenly I was very glad I had picked a table in the back where no one could see us, because he had my back on the table and was on top of me. "We could always do something else." He said running his tongue up my throat. I shivered at the feeling.

I quickly pushed him off of me. "Do you always do that to people you hardly know, or are you trying to get out of work." I said taking a few steps away from him and rubbing my sleeve on my neck to try and get the feeling of his tongue off of me.

"I only do it to people I hardly know if I think they are cute." He said winking at me. I took another step back. "If I happen to get out of work with it, it's not like it will hurt anyone." He said smirking.

"Let's just get to work. How far into the project are you?" I asked. Sitting back down in the chair I had been in before I started to leave.

"We have a project?" He looked completely stunned.

"You didn't know? Dee it's fifty present of your grade!" I exclaimed. How was he not freaking out? "It's due next week." I said trying to get some kind of reaction that showed he gave a damn.

"What day next week?" He asked.

"Thursday." I told him.

"Eh I have time. Let me guess, you've already finished it right?" He laughed.

"It's a five page essay on Romeo and Juliet." I told him. "And yes I finished it." I added as an afterthought. I finished it the first day we got the assignment. He would probably just call me a nerd if I told him that part though.

"I haven't even read that story and I could sum it up in one sentence, which is so much easier than five pages. Everyone knows the plot to that story." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh right the sentence. They are all idiots."

I suddenly had an idea for how to get something he could use out of him. "How are the idiots?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed. "They know each other for a few hours and are already planning on marrying each other! Then after knowing each other for about a week they kill themselves over each other. And then those idiots they call family put up a statue of them for it." He said.

"You said everyone was an idiot in that story, what about the families?" I asked him skeptically.

"Other than the statue thing you mean?" He asked sarcastically. "I bet they don't even know why they fucking hate each other. They just go out of their way to fight with each other. Maybe if they didn't do that people wouldn't die. Like five people died because they couldn't get over themselves." He said.

"Six people died." I couldn't help but correct him.

"That's even worse man!"

This was working. "What about the guy who secretly married them just to stop the fighting?" I encouraged.

"He knew they only knew each other for a day and he still did it. Also how did he think them being secretly married was going to fix the fighting. They wouldn't even know their family was married together. Besides if they still hate each other after people have died what good will people hooking up do? And wasn't he the one who gave the chick that stuff to fake kill herself that made the dude real kill himself."

"What about Paris?"

"The place with the Eifel Tower?" He asked confused by the apparent change of subject.

"No the character the one that was supposed to be married to Juliet. Before she fake killed herself." I explained.

"Oh then yeah he's stupid to. The chick told him she didn't like him, and he still wanted to marry her."

I sighed. "Dee, if you put a little more into that, and cleaned up the language you could have most of your paper right there." I told him. I smiled a little as his eyes widened.

"You think so?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Almost everyone is going to be writing how stupid it was." I said smiling a bit more.

"I don't see why I need this anyway." He muttered.

"Let me guess you want to be a pro-football player." I said not smiling any more. Typical jock.

"No not at all." That surprised me. "I'm gonna be a cop, and I'm going to be the best damn cop you have ever seen." He said getting a determined look on his face that suited him rather well. He kinda looked attractive like that.

"Really? I have no idea what I want to be." I muttered.

"With your grades you could be pretty much anything." He said smirking.

"Yeah, well we will start on your essay next time. I have to get going." I told him.

OHMYGODITSALINEBREAK

It had been a few weeks now, and Dee's grades were getting much better. He was getting good grades on his homework and extra credit stuff. He didn't know it was extra credit. He wouldn't do it if he didn't think it was due soon. He almost had a C now. He was only a few points away.

Sadly that wasn't the only thing that was changing. I was starting to get a crush on him. And I hated it. Why did he have to be funny, and attractive and flirty? He flirted with everyone though so I tried not to let it get my hopes up.

"Hey teach." Speaking of Dee.

He came up and pecked me on the cheek. "I see we still aren't taking days off." He joked before sitting down.

I could feel the blood raising to my cheeks.

"Dude you look like a tomato." Dee said laughing like a crazy person. "It's okay, you make one damn cute tomato." He said grinning. I somehow turned even more red.

I cleared my throat. "Shut up, we have work to do. You're so close to passing." I said, willing the redness to go away. To no avail it seemed. My body was a traitor.

"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"Poetry." I told him.

"Ugh I hate rhymes." Dee moaned.

"Ever heard of a free verse?" I asked.

"Um . . . I think you want me to say yes, but I don't like to lie to you." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay then, a free verse is poetry that does not have to rhyme." I explained.

"That's not a poem. That's a short story." Dee argued.

"No because it has to have a rhythm to it." I told him.

"Then that's a song." He argued.

"It could be. Songs are just poetry."

"Don't say that! You might ruin music for me!" He seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Dubstep!" He said loudly.

"Shhh. What about them?" I asked, looking around to make sure we weren't in trouble for his outburst.

"Dubstep isn't poetry." He said grinning at finally being the one to prove me wrong.

"Okay I meant lyrics smart ass." I corrected.

"I would love to see you turn in Sexting by Blood On The Dance Floor as your poetry project and say 'lyrics are poetry.'. To the teacher. " He said laughing.

"Dee that's completely inappropriate!" I said, probably looking shocked.

"So is half the stuff I say."

"Yeah that's true." I muttered, and got to work on helping him with his work.

OHMYGODITSALINEBREAK!

Dee's pov

I couldn't even think 'ugh' when I had to go to tutoring anymore. I liked it now. Well I didn't like doing the work but I liked hanging out with Ryo all the time.

I didn't have a crush! Men don't have crushes. But . . . I did like him as more than a friend.

Tutoring was the only thing I showed up on time for. Somehow Ryo always got here first though. Except for today. I waited about fifteen minutes before figuring something was wrong.

I went to Mr. Rose's class.

"Dee? What are you still doing here?" he asked when he saw me.

"Where is Ryo?" I asked.

"He isn't here today. Didn't you notice?"

"Nope. I always go to sleep once I get to your class." I told him.

OHMYGODITSALINEBREAK!

I knocked on Ryo's door. His mom invited me to dinner once so I knew where his house was. I wanted to make sure he was okay. Ryo didn't seem like the kind of guy who missed school unless he was dying.

When Ryo opened the door he looked horrible. But not like he was sick. He looked like he had been crying for hours. "Oh uh hey Dee." He waved and gave me the most pathetic excuse for a smile I had ever seen. "Sorry I'm not feeling great I can't tutor you today." His voice was breaking. He quickly wiped his eyes to make sure nothing was coming out. "D-did you walk here?" He asked when he realized there was no car in his drive way. "Why don't you come get something to drink?" He said stepping back and letting Dee in.

"Ryo . . . what's wrong?" I asked as he tossed me a drink.

"Oh n-nothing is wrong." He said turning around as he started to cry again.

Ryo's pov

I gasped as I felt Dee's arms wrap around me in a tight hug.

"Hey Dee?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a cop to. Maybe we can be partners. I'm going to stop people like the ones that shot up my parents today." I told him.

"Oh God Ryo . . . I'm _so_ sorry." Dee said turning me to face him, and hugged me again, but like a normal person this time.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I murmured as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this." He told me. I could feel his fingers running through my hair.

After a few minutes I spoke. "Sorry."

"What do _you _have to be sorry for?" Dee asked, while he led me to the couch. This left me sitting in his lap, my head still on his shoulder.

"I'm ruining your shirt and wasting your time." I muttered. I had been literally crying on his shoulder. I always hated that phrase and now I was doing it, and he was sitting here with me when he could be enjoying himself.

"Hey," He did that thing where he grabbed my chin and made me look at him like he did the first time we talked to each other. "I don't give a damn about the shirt, and you are not wasting my time. I love being around you." He tilted my head up slightly. "And I am always here for you." He gently kissed me on the lips. "No matter what. Because I care about you." He kissed me again. "This will get better with time."

OHMYGODITSALINEBREAK!

It did get better, and eventually they became cops. They were partners just like that had wanted.

One day when Dee came home late he had a bunch of balloons with him.

"You know I'm just going to pop those to get a high voice right?" Ryo asked when he saw them while he was making pasta in the kitchen.

"Yep. Why do you think I got them? But you're going to have to share some with me.

"Hey Dee?" I asked when my voice was crazy high.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice not as high as mine but still funny sounding.

"Why did you buy these?" I asked grabbing the last balloon before he could.

"Because I don't want to do this like a normal person, since we aren't normal people." He answered.

"Do what?" I asked. Then I felt something hard in the balloon. I pulled it out and found a ring.

I looked at Dee in shock to find him on one knee. "I have to hurry or the helium will fade. Randy Ryo MacLean will you marry me?"

I practically jumped on him. "Yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" I yelled, ignoring the fact that my voice sounded ridiculous.

"Great! Okay once our voices go back to normal we can go out to eat to celebrate. We can have the pasta tomorrow." Dee said grinning before he leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you." I told him when we pulled back. My voice was back to normal now.

"I love you to." He said smiling. He kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, let's go get some food."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Who cares? We are celebrating!" He said before he got up, and held his hand out to me to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. He threw his arm around my shoulder, and started leading me towards the door. "You can pick where we go, I'm so happy I just don't give a damn." He said grinning.

"I'm happy to. How about Olive Garden?" I loved their food.

"Yeah sure why not." He said still smiling. He pecked me on the cheek before holding open the door for me.

**Okay let me know what you think in a review. Dude I would total love to get proposed to in some weird way like that. It sounds so fun! **


End file.
